A Werewolfs Love - TMNT
by NeonXra
Summary: This is the 2012 version of.. Well Leo and Max. In here they're best friends, but unknown to Leo is Max' huge crush on him. When she starts to suspect that he might like her back, he meets Karai. Max feels that he had chosen Karai's side and decides to leave, but some supernatural hunters won't let her go so easily.. I might change the title, but I couldn't come up with anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Introduction.

* * *

Hello! My name is Maxime Nicole Stan. I'm fourteen years old and I've known the guys since I was four years old. It happend on a accident, I fell in a sewer, pretty dumb. But before I knew it, a giant rat and his four sons who were a year older then me were helping me get back to the surface. Now, ten years later, I'm still real good friends with them.

But since a year or two I've developed a crush, and well... On my best friend, Leo. I know it sounds really stupid, but I can't help it. Even April finds it quite amusing when she sees us together. And today was one of those days. April and I were on our way to the lair when she grabbed me by the wrist. "When are you going to tell him?", she asked. I scoffed and attended to walk ahead, but her grip was firm.

So I sighed. "Never. Why would he like me?", I asked and walked ahead. April smiled before following me. "Well, for example, you're accent", I turned to face her, placing my hands on my hips. It was true, guys did find my accent funny and at times cute. It's because I'm Irish, I got blessed, and cursed at times, with a accent that sometimes sounded like I was a loudmouth.

Leo had always said he liked it and could always laugh when I used it at times to for example, scold at Mikey.

"C'mon Max. You know he looks at you sometimes", she said, 'causing me to go red as a tomato. I sighed again and walked past April and headed directly for the lair. "Max! Is April insulting you again", Mikey said when I hid behind him. "Yes!", I yelled over Mikey's shoulder. April walked in and laughed while shaking her head. "Maxie is still keeping secrets", April said and grinned like an evil witch.

I felt my eye twitch, wich got worse when I heard Leo speak: "What is it this time?".

April saw me glaring over Mikey's shoulder and smiled. I really hoped she wasn't going to say a thing. Please don't say a thing.. "Well, Max got a crush on a special someone". Dang it!

I rested my head against Mikey's shell and sighed. My life is over, go ahead and bury me six feet under!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Closer?

* * *

April always knew how to tease me, or anger me. Ever since I met her, first day at high school. But we've been best friends ever since. Usually I can forgive her easily, but now, this was going to take time. I mean, I told her that in confidence, and she's just about to spill to the guy himself!

Mikey chuckled and stepped away. Where was the thougher side of me when you need her?.. Oh well, guess I outta solve this problem myself then. I sighed. "It's nothing", I answered, sitting down on the couch. Of course, Leo knew me better than that. And of course, he _will_ talk about this with me. I never understood it really, if I wanted to talk about other guys, I'd call April. Unless, he might've been... Jealouse? I don't think so.

I looked up from my thoughts to see Leo standing there, smileing at me. I smiled back and he sat down next to me. "You're not afraid I'll yell at you?", I asked, not looking him in the eyes. I could hear him chuckle softly. "Max, you'd never yell at me, unless you've got a really good reason", he told me.

A smile grew on my face. That was true. "Yeah, I guess", I answered. Leo looked at me with slight concern. "Are you alright, Max?", he asked me. A nod was all he got from me. I wasn't feeling exactly 'great' right now, maybe a flue or something.

"Maybe I'm just getting sick", I told him, but it didn't seem to work. Now he was even more and more concerned. I giggled at it. He couldn't understand why I was giggleing so he frowned. "Everytime I say I'm fine or just a little thing happend, you're already looking like I'm going to die", I stated and smiled. Leo smirked at me and I swear, it looked cute!

"Well, can't I be concerned about my best friend?", he asked, placing his arm around my shoulder. I felt a huge blush coming up. I lightly touched my arm. I was so glad that I worn a long sleeved shirt, covering my mark. It showed who and what I was; a werewolf.

I never told Leo or the others. Somehow it felt like I couldn't trust them with it. They'd think I'm a monster. I never even had the guts to tell April. Maybe she _would_ understand, but.. I don't know. Leo always had said that he thought my eyes were very, special. Well, they are. At times they turn golden, while they're usually lightbrown.

"Max?".

I blinked. Again I was deep in thoughts. A sigh escaped my body and I forced a smile. "I'm okay", I said. When I looked at my shoulder, I saw Leo still hadn't removed his arm around it. I smiled and unconsciously lean in. All of the sudden Donnie walked in. "Max, I need to talk to you".

* * *

I giggled lightly. "I get where you're going Don. You're jealouse", I told him. My expectation was that he'd freak out or started to deny it. But he just sighed and nodded. "Wouldn't you be?", he asked with a knowing grin on his face. My jaw dropped and I quickly recovered by hitting him in the arm. "Not a word!", I threatend. "How did you know?", I asked him, crossing my arms in proces. "Well, I noticed last week, the way Leo looked at you", he said. I blinked a few times. I've known them long enough to know when they're lying and... Donnie wasn't lying.

"Anyway, April told me something interesting", I said to him. Donnie frowned. "She told me that Leo met a girl named Karai".

He shrugged his shoulders. "Never heard over her", he answered. I frowned at it. Maybe only April knew then? I sighed, "Well nevermind it. Thanks for telling me it anyway and", I said while I stood by the door to leave. "She likes you".


End file.
